The Wedding
by violetraindrops
Summary: My first fanfic! Kind of a one shot I guess. Viktor's thought during wedding.


He had remained breathless for as long as he could remember. Hermione Granger was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen who possessed natural beauty. She didn't need makeup to enhance her facial features, the makeup ruined it. Her wild brown hair had gotten tamer though he had preferred it crazy. Her chocolate orbs were better than molten chocolate, sweeter than anything he had ever seen before. And her lips... They were way out of this world.

He remembered the first time they had met, or rather he had seen her. It had been during the Quidditch World Cup. He had seen her at the very top with a group of flaming red haired people. It was then he had realised for the first time in his whole entire life what beauty was. Her hair had been dancing with the wind and her cheers were like music to his ears. She had been cheering for the Irish then, but it didn't matter, listening to her was all that mattered.

The first time they had really met face to face without any exchange of words was when he had gone to put his name in the Goblet of Fire. She had been sitting in the corner reading a book and was practically ignoring anyone. It was like magic when he had managed to catch her eyes. Their brief contact was probably one of the best moments ever in his life. He had given her an awkward smile that he had never given to anyone, even his mother. Hermione had returned him the smile and if his eyes hadn't been kidding with him, she had blushed.

He had asked her to The Yule Ball after several visits to the library. Her sactuary as she called it. He had explained to her his reason of being there that it had been because of her, that he had wanted to talk to her and get to know her. To his pleasre, she had accepted his asking and told him that she was surprised that someone of his status would ask a nobody like her. He had been surprised by her comments and told her she was wrong and very, very beautiful.

Since the invitation, they had met several times secretly in a special corner of the library, exchanging words and eventually kisses. Hermione had been shy at first but eventually had become the best kisser he had ever met and had been the last girl he had ever kissed. She left something in his thoughts that no other girl had managed to leave, that made her very special.

The Yule Ball had been a blast for the both of them. He could still remember the looks on his legion of fans when he had walked into the Great Hall with Hermione in arm. They had the look of disbelief plastered all over their faces and had stopped bothering him for a while since. The red haired boy, Weasley, he had always known had a thing for Hermione. He would remember for the rest of his life the stupid look on the boy's face. He had lost his chance.

After the dancing, Viktor had found her crying at the steps and had foudn out through Andrei Poliakoff that the idiot red head boy had left her like this. He had taken her back to his ship and comforted her but did no bedroom activities with her, she wasn't ready and he didn't want to pressure her though a side of him told him to. She was still young then and not old enough to so it would have made him a criminal to brake the law.

On the last day of the Tri-Wizard tournament when he had taken Hermione to aside for a few words, he had told her what he really though about her and what he had thought about Weasley. He remembered their brief conversations, word for word.

_"Hermione?" he said after a brief kiss. "There is something I vould like to talk about."_

_She had smiled at him beautifully, hurting him slightly. "What?"_

_He sighed. "I loff you very much, such a beautiful girl I haff ever seen."_

_She frowned. "You've already told me that. Tell me something I don't know yet that you haven't told me."_

_He hugged her for a moment and breath into her wild beautiful hair. "Is there another?" he asked._

_She stiffened. "What?" she asked quietly._

_"I know that you loff me, Hermione," he said. "But I don't think you truly loff me."_

_She frowned at him. "I don't understand."_

_"You know Veasley boy?" he asked._

_She nodded and rubbed at her face to hide a small blush._

_"I know that he loffs you," he said. "The vay he looks at you... Like he vants to eat you if you know vhat I mean. He vants you that bad."_

_She couldn't hide her blushing now. "I don't understand what you mean... Why would he love me?"_

_Viktor forced a smile and kissed her cheek. "Because no one in this vhole entire vorld is as beautiful as you are and look today and foreffer." He paused for a moment. "It is okay if you tell me now you loff him back. I don't vant to hold onto something I can neffer have."_

_She began to cry. "Don't be stupid Viktor," she said. "You're my first love and I will only love you."  
_

_She then went on her tip toes and kissed his lips eagerly. He couldn't help it, she had full control over him, a fifteen year old too! He had entered her mouth with his tongue yearned for her. When she stopped kissing him, she looked at him in the eyes. "There will be no one ever before you Viktor. I love you. You know that right?"_

He smiled to himself now as he saw Hermione in her wedding dress. How was it possible to look like the way she was right now? She was mean, truly mean, she didn't know what she was doing to him right now.

When their eyes met, he saw a blush form on her rosy cheeks and she smiled at him with the happiest look he had ever seen come from her. Of all he could do, he smiled in return and gave her a curt nod in greeting. She was beautiful.

His smile immediately vanished when he saw the red haired boy suddenly by her side. His arms were around her waist in a very possessive manner and looked as if he had no plans of letting go. The two of them were in a deep conversation with Harry Potter and Luna Lovegood. They both looked so happy together... Why had he fallen in love with her?

Why had Viktor believed her sweet words back then? Had it been eight years already? As his mother had always said, people change, people forget what they had said, they move on and forget, when they do that, you do the same.

Hermione Granger was no longer a Granger, she was a Weasley. Viktor always had known she had never truly loved him, even if she did and loved in to the max, she had already used it up when she had met Ronald Weasley for the first time in her life. Fate had decided that they were meant to be and not himself and Hermione, fate was a bitch.

Hermione Granger, beautiful as she was, was a mean girl. She had lied to him when she had said that she loved him. She had made him believe love didn't exist. Love didn't exist.... Love didn't exist...

**A/N ... My first fanfic! Please review and tell me how I did**


End file.
